


Strange Dreams

by HighDuo56



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighDuo56/pseuds/HighDuo56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kiseki no Sedai decided to meet up again tomorrow. However, the night before tomorrow, they start to have strange dreams about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aomine dreams of Kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine dreams of Kise....and it traumatizes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their dreams are very crack. Each chapter is a KnS character's dream and the last chapter would be their meetup. In this chapter, Aomine dreams of Kise. I don't own the song mentioned here.

* * *

 Aomine yawned. Tomorrow he’d meet up with Tetsu and the others again. Hopefully everything would go swell. Aomine lied down in his bed and slept, hoping to dream of his beloved Mai-chan.

Alas, he was given a terrifying nightmare instead.

* * *

 

_“mi...ne-cchi....”_

_Aomine heard someone calling him. Judging by the ‘cchi’ it must’ve been Kise._

_“Aomine...cchi”_

_Aomine opened his eyes and saw Kise on top of him. He was wearing some kind of robe._

_“Kise? The hell you doing here? Get off...” Aomine grumbled. Kise smiled and went off of Aomine and stood in front of his bed. Aomine sat up and stared groggily at Kise._

_“What’re you doing here? How’d you get in?” Aomine asked accusingly._

_“I’m here to give you a performance, Aominecchi!” Kise exclaimed._

_“Performance? What performance? Still how’d you get i-” Aomine’s sentence was cut off when spotlights suddenly turned on in his room and was focused on Kise. Aomine can now see that Kise was indeed wearing a robe and are those....._

_“Are you wearing stiletto-”_

_“Aominecchi.....cchi...cchi...”_

_“Wha-”_

_“Aominecchi,cchi,cchi,cchi OPPAI!” sang Kise._

**_Holy shit._ **

_Kise threw his robe off when he said ‘oppai’ and was revealed to be wearing coconut shells, a g-string for girls, stockings and stilettos....and let’s just say that Aomine’s brain cells just **died.**_

_“BOIN, BOIN!” Kise sang loudly._

_Suddenly back-up dancers appeared, they were also men but they were wearing ballerina outfits. They were also apparently, the back-up singers._

_“Boin, Boin!” the back-ups sang._

_“Cchi-cchi-cchi-cchi OPPAI! BOIN, BOIN!”_

_“Boin, boin!”_

_“MOGE! MOGE! MOGE!” Kise posed, to Aomine’s horrification, and started singing the first verse._

_"Moge moge-moge cchicchi o moge!_  
_moge-puirin poyon-moge moge-pororon puyon-moge_  
_manmaru-cchi-cchi-cchi sankaku-oppai rocket-boin_

_yasashiku (moge!) ikinari (moge!)_  
bimyô ni (moge!) renzoku (moge!)"  


_Kise danced while singing. And well, wearing that.... Aomine wanted to laugh his ass off, he **really** did....but this was just far too horrifying. Not to mention the back-up dancers was equally disturbing._

_“Cchi-cchi-cchi-cchi OPPAI! BOIN, BOIN!”_

_“Boin, Boin!”_

_“Cchi-cchi-cchi-cchi OPPAI! BOIN, BOIN!”_

__“Boin, Boin!”_ _

_“Moge moge-moge-more cchicchi o MOGEEEE!"_

_“... Moge!”_

_Aomine was very, very, oh so very, traumatized right now, his facial expression the whole time probably showed it. Kise suddenly approached Aomine and asked._

_“So, Aominecchi! Did you like it?”_

* * *

 Aomine suddenly opened his eyes and sat right up. He was sweating all over. “Oh my fuck, thank god it was just a dream.....” Aomine looked at his clock and saw that it was 8 in the morning and they’d meet up at 10.

“Ugh... Better get ready then....”

 

......

 

“I need to wash my brain with holy water.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Kise sang was Chichi o Moge but yeah, everyone probably knows that XD. By the way I changed the 'chi' to 'cchi' for the Aomine'cchi' joke ahahaha..ha...ha...... Next up is Kise's dream.


	2. Kise dreams of Murasakibara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise dreams of Murasakibara....It wasn't a very pleasant dream.

* * *

 Kise lied down on his bed. He’ll meet up with his past teammates again tomorrow.

“Yay, I’ll get to see Kurokocchi~....”

He closed his eyes.

“Now, time to get some beauty sleep....”

Kise dozed off and slept. Unfortunately, his blissful beauty sleep was cut short by a terrifying nightmare.

* * *

  _Kise woke to blue skies. ‘Am I dreaming?’ He smiled and closed his eyes. ‘At least it seems like a good dream...’_

_“What the heck am I wearing?!”_

_Kise shouted as he looked at his garments...er lack of garments per say.... He was wearing sexy, black lingerie....._

_“What happened to my clothes?!” He looked around and saw that he was in a wrecked city. “Eh? What happened here?” Suddenly, he heard loud footsteps that seemed to cause a mini earthquake. He looked behind him and saw a giant Murasakibara. Like titan-sized. He was also wearing a....pink tutu.....and hideous makeup......Kise suddenly became aware that the purple titan wasn’t wearing any underwear...._

_“OMG, Murasakibaracchi! Please wear some underwear! My eeeeeyyyyyyeeeeesssss!!!!!”  he covered his eyes, thankful that the sunshine blurred the view._

_“Kiseeeee-chiiiiiiin....” Kise peeked and saw that Murasakibara was dashing towards him._

_“AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!”_

_Kise ran for his life climbing fallen debris and other obstacles. And the lingerie wasn’t helping.... He kept running and running. He dodged every hindrance in his way...._

_...Except for the tiny pebble that tripped him._

_“Oh,shi-AAAAAAHHHH!!!! MURASAKIBARACCHI DON’T EAT MEEEEE!!!” Kise tried to wriggle out of the titan’s grasp but to no avail. He closed his eyes and braced himself. He didn’t think he’d end up dying by being eaten by Murasakibara in his dream...’Eh? Why do I feel like I’m going down?” Kise opened his eyes and saw that he was headed towards Murasakibara’s ass....._

_“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!”_

* * *

 Kise woke up, sweating all over. He fell from his bed. He looked at the clock and saw that it was already 9 am.

“Oh no! I’m gonna be laaate!” He quickly stood up and headed for the shower.

...

“I shouldn’t have watched the Attack on Titan movie before going to bed..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Murasakibara's dream.


	3. Murasakibara dreams of Kuroko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasakibara dreams of Kuroko and he's going to crush him for it.

* * *

 Murasakibara yawned and snuggled in his bed.

“Unnnnnggh.., I’m too lazy to go tomorrow...”

He slept and wished for dreams full of snacks. Sadly, this wish did not come true.

* * *

  _Murasakibara woke up in a dark void. “Ehhh? Where am I?” He saw something in the distance and decided to approach it, to only find out that it was a giant Kuroko head that stared at him. He stared into the big, blue and almond-shaped eyes._

_‘I never thought Kuro-chin would look so...scary....The Kuro-chin head is so big I want to crush it...’’ The giant Kuroko head suddenly opened it’s mouth revealing a dark tunnel in it. Murasakibara looked around for an escape but he figured he might as well go in. Through the tunnel he was met with another giant Kuroko head. It opened it’s mouth again, revealing another tunnel._

_“...”_

_Murasakibara just kept moving forward . This continued for awhile until the nth Kuroko head. He thought this was some kind of neverending nightmare of giant Kuroko heads , when he suddenly saw a figure coming out of the mouth tunnel of the giant Kuroko head across him. The figure was Kuroko..._

_...._

_Or what he figured was Kuroko._  

_“Kuro-chin?”_

_The Kuroko before him looked like Kuroko but was bald, had long, different- colored socks on both of his arms, was wearing a loincloth, striped stockings and pumps..._

_.....Let’s just say it was a pretty horrific scene._

_“Hug me, Murasakibara-kun” the freaky-looking Kuroko spoke. Murasakibara resisted the urge to crush him and he didn’t really want anything to do with nor even go near him._

_Who would?_

_“Um,no..”_

_The freaky Kuroko had his normal poker face on but he was clearly upset._

_“Hug me or else...”_

_Murasakibara glared at the freaky Kuroko. He didn’t like being bossed around. Let alone buy a spawn of Kuroko._

_“Or else what?”_

_“Or else this.”_

_Freaky Kuroko pulled out a carrot behind his back and charged at Murasakibara. Murasakibara tried to escape but freaky Kuroko was too strong. He felt the disgusting abomination called a carrot in his mouth and everything went dark._

* * *

 

Murasakibara abruptly sat up, sweating all over. That was a very, very freaky and disgusting nightmare. Why carrots of all things? And a giant Kuroko head seriously? He should stop watching Phineas and Ferb. And where did he get that image of Kuroko? He shrugged and looked at his clock. He was going to be late if he didn’t go now, and Akashi would probably be mad, so he got up and got ready.

As he left his house, he thought that he wouldn’t forgive Kuroko for feeding him a carrot in his dream, even if it wasn’t really Kuroko, and again, just a dream.

He’ll make sure to crush him for that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. Life sucks like that. Or it's just me... Maybe both. Next is Kuroko's dream.


	4. Kuroko dreams of Akashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko dreams of a not-so-beautiful Christmas evening.

Kuroko slipped into his bed and closed his eyes. He had been anticipating their reunion. It was nice for them to be on good terms again. He had a lot of stories to tell and he just missed hanging out with everyone. He hoped to get a good night sleep and dream of vanilla milkshakes....

...Well that came true...for awhile...

* * *

_Kuroko found himself walking in town, slurping some vanilla milkshake. He figured this was a dream and hummed contentedly while drinking his beloved shake. It was apparently a Christmas evening with all the snow and Christmas decorations. Everything was normal and peaceful until the people around him suddenly screamed bloody murder and started running around in fear. Kuroko looked around for the cause when something dashed towards him from afar. Before it hit him, someone jumped on him and they landed behind a conveniently placed barricade. The barricade was surrounding the huge Christmas tree behind them. He looked up at the stranger..._

_“That was a close one, was it not, Tetsuya?”_

_...only to find out it was Akashi._

_Akashi’s presence in his dream was weird enough but the freakiest of it all was the fact that Akashi was holding some kind of bazooka shotgun, wearing a tutu skirt, a bra for a top, some killer boots and to top it all..._

_...hideous amount of makeup._

_And he was also very aware that he was not wearing anything under that tutu._

_“Um, yes?” Kuroko uneasily answered. All he wants is to just wake up right about now. This image of Akashi was not something he ever thought he’d dream of seeing. Akashi reached for a spare bazooka behind him and gave it to Kuroko. Kuroko cautiously took it, hoping to wake up before shit happens._

_“There. Use it to eliminate the enemy.”_

_“Enemy? What enemy?”_

_‘What kind of enemy would my brain come up with?’ Kuroko thought. Akashi was horrifyingly enough. He thought of possible terrible-looking monster creatures but when he looked at the distance...._

_He got an army of naked santas instead._

_“Um...what in the-”_

_“Hurry before they come! If one touches you, you’ll become one of them!” Akashi fired his bazooka, surprising Kuroko because the ammo was apparently clothing._

_“They’re weak to clothing. Once they get hit, they’ll turn back to normal civilians. Atsushi and the others were unfortunate enough to get turned.” Akashi looked down sadly then resumed on firing clothing. Kuroko was at a loss of words for what kind of sick plot his dream has. He just joined Akashi on firing, figuring he’ll wake up eventually. Unfortunately, the army of naked santas became too much for them._

_“Nooo! Akashi-kun!” Kuroko yelled out when a naked santa touched Akashi turning him into one of them. Kuroko became surrounded by naked santas and they launched at him._

_“Ahhhhhhhh!”_

* * *

 Kuroko woke up screaming. He breathed heavily. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, turning to look at his clock. It was 9:00 am. He sighed. Why did he have to dream of something horrifying right before their meeting? Kuroko just got up and got ready. He hoped he’d forget about the dream soon but cringed when he remembered what Akashi looked like there.

It’d take him awhile to forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Akashi's dream.


End file.
